fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zen Buu
Summary Majin Buu, sometimes called Ultimate Buu and nicknamed Zen Buu by fans, is an original character from the Dragon Ball Multiverse webcomic, and is one of its Main Antagonists. In Universe 4, when fighting against Goku and Vegeta inside of his body after Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo were freed from his absorption, Super Buu never lost his mind and pleaded with Vegeta to stop after the latter threatened to tear out Fat Buu's cocoon from his body, and instead promptly took action and assimilated Vegeta within himself.' Having inherited Vegeta's drive to defeat Goku, Super Buu moves him away from the organ wherein he kept the other Fighters absorbed, and challenges him to one final battle. Left alone against the monster, Goku attempts to stop Super Buu by transforming into Super Saiyan 3 and battling him inside of his body, though he is quickly outmatched, and eventually reverts to his base form after a desperate last-ditch against Buu, from which he easily regenerated from, before ultimately absorbing Goku, leaving the future of the Earth seemingly hopeless. However, due to having inherited the fondness for the planet possessed by the warriors he absorbed, Buu instead decided to gather the Dragon Balls and undo all of the damage which he had inflicted to the Earth, resurrecting the human population and leaving the blue planet behind. As the years passed by, Buu became increasingly perfectionist, and sought to perfect his own being, both in a physical and mental aspect, absorbing every being with interesting skills and abilities whom he deemed worthy of being part of himself. Throughout the two decades he spent amassing enormous amounts of power and knowledge, Buu started to be seen as an Omnipotent God by the inhabitants of his Universe, travelling across countless worlds and spreading both Good and Evil to thousands of civilizations, depending on his mood, and eventually became something akin to a wish-granter, with hundreds of people actively seeking to have their desires realized by travelling to his grand palace. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 4-B Name: Majin Buu, Zen Buu, Almighty Buu, Ultimate Buu. Origin: Dragon Ball Multiverse Gender: Male Age: Five million years old. Classification: Majin, "Omnipotent God". Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High. Capable of regenerating after being reduced to tiny pieces of himself, or burned away and turned into ash / smoke), Magic (His Magic far surpasses the Dragon Balls themselves according to the Dai Kaioshin), Reality Warping, Wish Granting, Genius Intelligence, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Energy Projection, Danmaku, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Body Control (Due to his body's amorphous nature, Buu can control it as he pleases), Duplication (Can split into distinct bodies and individuals through fission), Elasticity, Shapeshifting, Absorption (Can absorb others to gain their abilities and knowledge, increasing in power as well), Power Mimicry, Flight, Teleportation and BFR, Portal Creation (Capable of ripping open holes in reality and escaping isolated dimensions with the Vice Shout), Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can summon lightning out of nowhere), Illusion Manipulation (Capable of generating an illusory world under his full control within his own mind, and drag his opponents into it if some specific conditions are met), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Healing, Resurrection, Transmutation (Can turn people into candy and other types of food, and transformed Hirudegarn into a statue with a snap of fingers), Petrification, Sealing, Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Technology Manipulation (Interfered with the Vargas' technology, causing short-circuits in their computer systems), Energy Manipulation, Creation, Durability Negation (Learned to reproduce the Ultra Armor by himself, and is thus likely capable of using Tidar's God Blade, which operates on the scale of nanometers and "can cut through anything". Can utilize Carbonite, a substance which assimilates and eats away all matter at the molecular level), Gravity Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Inserted false memories into Freeza's mind), Dream Manipulation Attack Potency: Solar System level (U16 Vegito stated that aside from Broly, Zen Buu was the most dangerous participant of the Multiverse Tournament, and the only one who could actually pose a threat to himself, both due to his power and his countless magical abilities. Casually toyed around with a weakened Super Vegito, as well as Super Saiyan Bra and Ultimate Gohan, and claimed to be capable of single-handedly defeating him even if he were at full strength. His suppressed state was enough to easily overpower a much stronger Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, with Goku remarking that Buu's power is easily on the same league as Vegito and Broly) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Superior to Super Vegito and Broly during the events of The Second Coming; Fought against a much stronger Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks while holding back, and kept pace against Super Saiyan Bra and Ultimate Gohan without exerting himself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class (Comparable to Vegito and U20 Broly, and is far superior to the latter's younger self, who is said to have destroyed entire Solar Systems in the past. Kicked away a fully-powered Kamehameha from Super Saiyan 3 Insta-Gotenks) Durability: Solar System level (Easily withstood a barrage of attacks from Super Saiyan 3 Insta-Gotenks, and effortlessly blocked his Ultra Gotenks Ball through the energy shield of the Ultra Armor) Stamina: Infinite, unless he is fighting another Buu. Range: Extended melee-range normally, at least Interstellar with Ki Blasts (Immensely stronger than SSJ3 Goku and a younger Broly, who are both said to be capable of wiping out Solar Systems). Low Multiversal with Vice Shout (By screaming, Super Buu can open up holes in dimensions and escape isolated space-time continuums) and Kai Kai. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Having absorbed countless brilliant minds of several civilizations from his Universe, including the likes of Bulma, Zen Buu is by far the most intelligent of his incarnations, possessing a deep understanding of several different topics, from physics to music and art, with his knowledge on the former displicine in particular being leagues above Gohan's, who took years to merely advance his thesis on the theory of Cold Fusion, whereas Buu completed it in weeks. He is technologically savvy as well, as he could fully analyze all of the inner-workings of the Ultra Armor created by the Heloïtes and rapidly learn to replicate it by himself. Apart from his already vast scientifical knowledge, Buu possesses an immense amount of magical understanding and awareness as well, having immediately noticed that Captain Ginyu had switched bodies with Universe 8's version of King Cold, and mastered the workings and secrets of the Fusion Technique to the extent where he could develop his own improved version of it, which was said to render the original Fusion Dance "obsolete" in comparison. Was able to teach Uub the workings of Majin Energy, as well as how to use it by himself. Weaknesses: Buu is extremely arrogant and capricious, being prone to sudden mood-swings and throwing temper tantrums when things don't go his way. Although it is normally infinite, his energy can likely still be worn out if he is fighting another Buu or a copy of himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Ball Multiverse Category:Dragon Ball Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antivillains Category:Antiheroes Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Memory Users Category:Dream Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 4